


Girls Like Girls

by JodieWhittakerisbae



Series: Drabble [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Gay, Lesbians in Space, Music, Singing, Song: Girls Like Girls (Hayley Kiyoko)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieWhittakerisbae/pseuds/JodieWhittakerisbae
Summary: Girls Like Girls comes on on the TARDIS radio and The Doctor's true passion for music is revealed.
Relationships: The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Drabble [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164800
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Girls Like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun drabble for International Women's Day. (this has nothing to do with International Women's Day, it just so happens I'm posting it today.) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

"Can we have some music on Doc, spice it up a bit?" Graham asked, after they had been told that today's journey was going to take longer than usual due to some technical issues.

"That's a brilliant idea Graham! Oh, why didn't I think of that sooner?" Replied the Doctor.

She then proceeded to fiddle with a few buttons on the TARDIS console until music came blaring from some unseen sound system.

**Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new** , 

Then the Doctor proceeded to sing the next line, surprisingly well, 

"Isn't this why we came, gotta get with you,"

But then stopped when she realized no one else was singing along, 

"Aw! Don't you know this one guys?"

Graham and Ryan stared at her, bewildered, but Yaz piped up, 

"Of course I know it!" 

They sang together and did something that could loosely be described as dancing along to the beat to the rest of song, paying no attention to Graham and Ryan, who just stood and watched, laughing at certain points, not sure what to do or say. 

"GIRLS LIKE GIRLS LIKE BOYS DO, NOTHING NEW!!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests and suggestions welcome and encouraged, kudos and comments appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
